It's Your Move
by elfqueen13
Summary: Inspired by the Bonds of Friendship parody of Tik Tok, the Kings of Games perform for their friends...


Joey absently wondered where Yugi, Yami, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma had gone. For crying out loud, the performance was about to start!

The curtain drew back and Joey suddenly understood why those five had been acting so secretive lately. Onstage, there were four colored screens. Projected onto each from behind was a silhouette- or rather, in the case of the first, two nearly identical silhouettes.

He looked around and, in the audience, saw, besides himself, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Rebecca, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, Atticus, Zane, Aster, Hassleberry, Chazz, Jesse, Jim, Axel, Adrian, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Bruno, Kalin, Tori, Bronk, Cathy, Caswell, Flip, Shark, Kite, Hart, and Rio.

The murmerings died down as the music started.

**Yugi: Wake up in the morning,**

**Start a whole new journey.**

**Yami: Yeah bring it on!**

**It's time to duel!**

**Get ready for the tourney**

**Jaden: It's time to get your game on**

**Yusei: So rev up your deck!**

**Yuma: 'Cause I'm feelin' the flow**

**All [step out from behind screens]: Yeah this duelist is set!**

**We're gonna go**

**Take down all our foes (foes)**

**Jaden: Duel 'til we're comatose (tose)**

Someone in the audience said, "That's happened WAY too many times."

**Yuma: Can't help it if my deck**

**just owns (owns)**

**Yusei: You know,**

**That Kaiba kid's kinda creepy**

**Yami: He's doing this just to duel me [shakes head exasperatedly, puts head in hand]**

**Jaden&amp;Yuma: Maybe he's a little bit**

**CRAZYYYYYYYY?**

Kaiba twitched, a murderous scowl on his face, but he didn't do anything since he knew Mokuba was enjoying this.

**All: Let's duel, 'cause I rule**

**With my duel disk as my tool**

**That's right, wanna fight?**

**'Cause my deck is outta sight**

**Yo, dude!**

**It's your move!**

**'Cause I got nothing to prove, no**

**oh, oh, woah-oh!**

**oh, oh, woah-oh!**

At this point, even Kaiba had to admit it was pretty good.

**Jaden: They all say I'm a slacker**

**'Cause I'm in Slifer Red**

**But the truth is,**

**They're all just jealous**

**That I'm getting ahead**

**Yusei: I've got my D-Wheel revving up**

**Let's take this duel to the streets**

**I'll synchro summon**

**Starust Dragon**

**Prepare to face defeat!**

**Yuma: Pop flyin' now**

**Startin' to be the real deal**

**You're never gonna**

**Trounce our Ze(X)al**

**My Numbers gonna**

**Make your mind reel!**

**Yugi: And well keep going**

**'Til our hearts give out (out)**

**Yami: No you'll never get us down (down)**

**Yugi: Never get us down (down)**

**Yami: Never get us down... [he and Yugi step back, fistbump]**

**All: Let's duel, 'cause I rule**

**With my duel disk as my tool**

**That's right, wanna fight?**

**'Cause my deck is outta sight**

**Yo, dude!**

**It's your move!**

**'Cause I got nothing to prove, no**

**oh, oh, woah-oh!**

**oh, oh, woah-oh! [all have back to audience]**

**Yugi [turns around]: Let's start the duel**

**And I'll show you**

**Me and my crew**

**Yeah, we got this**

**Jaden [turns around]: I'll keep my cool**

**And blow right through**

**I'm right on cue**

**Yeah, I got this**

**Yusei [turns around]: Don't break the rules**

**Or I'll show you**

**I'm no one's fool**

**Yeah, I've got this**

**Yuma [turns around]: Kattobingu**

**It's time to duel**

**It's time to duel [all raise hands to Duel Disks]**

**Yami [turns around and walks forward]: Now, the tourney don't start**

**'Til I sign in**

**All: ****Let's duel, 'cause I rule**

**With my duel disk as my tool**

**That's right, wanna fight?**

**'Cause my deck is outta sight**

**Yo, dude!**

**It's your move!**

**'Cause I got nothing to prove, no**

**oh, oh, woah-oh!**

**oh, oh, woah-oh!**

As the music ended, the five stepped forward and flipped up stands with each of their signature cards on them. In a burst of Shadow Magic, a Dark Magician formed in front of Yugi and Yami, Elemental Hero Neos for Jaden, Stardust Dragon for Yusei, and Utopia for Yuma.

Needless to say, their friends loved it.

AN: Now you all need to go and watch the real thing (take out the spaces):

www. youtube watch?v =XVggflEarII

Lyrics by Ko, Slifertheskydragon, Malinda-chan, + Kairu

Vocals by EX-shadow (Yami, Yusei, Yuma), LittleKuriboh (Yuugi), + Shadyvox (Judai/Jaden)

Final Audio Mixing by ShadyVox

Choreography in the skit by Ko, AmericanHybrid, Kairu, Aoitsukihime, + Malinda-chan

Cast list for the skit:

find them on Deviantart

Ko (Yugi)

Rosenitemare (Yami)

Aoitsukihime (Jaden)

Malinda-chan (Yusei)

Slifertheskydragon (Yuma)


End file.
